Vex
Vex, also known as Vex the Formless or Hopeless Vex, is the former general of the Blizzard Samurai. He was a Formling who did not find his animal form. Due to this, he left the village, and after years of traveling in the wilderness, he eventually found Princess Luna, Cloning Zane and the Forbidden scroll. As of which, he stole the Alicorn magic from Luna and creates two Celestial orbs, that eventually create two foals, Snowblossom and Seaspark. After which, he wants to take care of his children, until the Titan Mech landed here. When Princess Luna asked Cloning Zane attempted to reboot the Titan Mech, Vex pulled the plug and his clone form lost his memories. Vex manipulated Cloning Zane into thinking that he was his loyal advisor and told him to conquer the Never-Realm. With the help of his "new partner," he got revenge by freezing the Formlings and plunged his realm into subjugation, in which, they both capture Princess Luna and Fluttershy, which is later revealed as Flutterfrost. Sometime after the Dazzlings came to the realm, they reunite with Vex, as they encounter a past that Vex tries to free the Dazzlings from the prison. When Vex attempted to kill both Twilight and Snowblossom, this caused Flutterfrost to regain her memories and restore back to normal, and freeze Vex. They defeat him, the Ice Emperor, the Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai to the Ice Capsule, where it locked forever. After they left to Ninjago and Equestria, the Dazzlings free Vex and the Blizzard Samurai and eventually made their way to Equestria to subjugate as revenge. However, his second defeat with the Dazzlings and Daybreaker is overwhelmed by the creatures of the Sixteen Realm’s Magic of Friendship. Not long after, Vex was recognized as the true tyrant of the realm, so Celestia and Luna banished Vex to Limbo, where he will never return. He is voiced by Michael Kopsa. He is the one of the two main antagonist of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, alongside Aspheera. Depictions in the Series Vex was born in the village of the Formlings, a group of people with the ability to turn into various animals. However, he was unable to find his animal form. Driven mad by his insecurity, he delusionally believed everyone insulted him behind his back and exiled himself of his own will. For a long time, he journeyed the land, gained an infamous reputation as a liar, and was declared, "Vex the Formless." Shine Like Rainbows (flashback) After years of wandering the wilderness, festering in his hatred of his people, he came across a castle, and was detained by its guards for trespassing. He was brought before Grimfax, whom he tries to persuade to eliminate the Formlings, but he easily sees through the lies, and throws him out. found Wu and Garmadon locked up in a cell. He promises to free the Dazzlings in exchange for finding Dark Magic. They agree, and the three girls made friends with him. They soon attempted to steal some fish, but was caught by the fishermen and had to run away. They tried grabbing a chicken, but it managed to get away. They tries to grab some berries, but a wolf scares him off. The Dazzlings create a slum for the girls and himself to sleep, and Vex was curious that the Dazzlings are sirens, a dangerous creature that resemble windigos. So, in order to eliminate the Formlings, they feast their negative emotions by creating conflicts and destroy the village. Eventually, the Dazzlings are caught by Grimfax and the Leader of the Formlings, so they banished them through the magical cave, resulting that Vex lose their friends. Many years later, Vex continue to travel the wilderness without his friends, even for Adagio, who have fell in love with him. While resting, one of the Monastery's defense systems lands in the middle of the field, the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Cloning Zane and Princess Luna. He use the Forbidden scroll to suck up all the Alicorn magic from her, and creates two orbs to look like foals. He started caring for them, and somehow Luna managed to escape to the cave, where she found Fluttershy. Harmony and Hope (flashback) When Vex discovers the Titan Mech falling, Princess Luna activates Cloning Zane to repair the Mech. Later, he follows the clone form and watches him fight the Giant Eagle, and is amazed by it. He later eavesdropped on Zane as he recorded Princess Luna and Fluttershy a message before he attempted to reboot the mech. Vex then removes the plug, erasing the Nindroid's memories. Once Cloning Zane awakes, he questions Vex on his identity and his whereabouts. Taking advantage of this event, Vex makes him believe that he is the Ice Emperor, and that Vex is his advisor. Returning to the castle, Vex has Zane overthrow Grimfax and forced the latter to submit to the Ice Emperor’s authority. After Zane takes the throne, Vex stood beside his new master pleased with his act. Eventually, they both capture Princess Luna and Fluttershy, and sentenced them to the prison where the Dazzlings incarcerated. Gearing Up! (flashback) He returns to his village just in time for the choosing of Akita and her brother, Kataru. He expresses sarcastic pleasure to see them, as he calls them out on banishing him. However, the leader states he left of his own accord because of his fear. At this, Vex angrily brings up their mockery. He then tells the Formlings that he found an Elemental Power greater than the abilities of the Formlings. He tells them they have a choice: submit to him willingly, or when he will come back in force, unwillingly. The leader stands his ground and Vex retreats, promising them he'll be back. Having his offer refused by the Formlings, Vex persuaded Zane to freeze his former people. Vex stood by his master, as the latter froze the village and his dragon Boreal took care of any resistance, though Akita survived. With the most of the Formlings gone, Vex left the village with Zane while Boreal recovers Kataru, who had managed to survive, and has him thrown into the dungeon. Nearly after the freezing of the Formlings, the Ice Emperor froze Seaspark in a block of ice. The Northern Light of Friendship Inside the Castle of Ice, Vex is seen using a tablet to spy on the Ninja, so he warns Zane of his findings. Zane then tells General Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to punish the Ninja. Vex persuades him to destroy the Ninja, and all who aid them, then Zane commands him to do so. He sent the Blizzard Samurai to destroy the people of Great Lake and was angry seeing Kai lighting the Sacred Fire of the people. Princess Snowblossom Vex answers the Blizzard Samurai to look for the Aurora of Desire and Zane eventually stops him doing so. Later, Zane saw the pictures of him and Snowblossom and shows sadness. The Never-Ending Snowflakes Vex approaches the cell of the prisoner, where he informs him "a violet winged unicorn" is coming while providing him his meal. He promises to spare him, should he join him but the prisoner refuses by throwing the meal at him. He then threatens him saying, "The violet one will perish." Later, the Dazzlings reunite Vex as they tries to destroy the Ninja. Young DREAMER He scolds Grimfax, for wasting many of his Blizzard Samurai, he then asks Zane to punish him. However, Zane pardons him. Afterwards, Vex talks to Zane and persuades him to unleash the deal with the Ninja. Zane then said he will unleash Boreal. Vex also asked about dealing with the Violet Flying Horse as Zane states he will handle him. He later watches as Zane summons Boreal to attack the Great Lake. If We Had Rainbow Wings While Vex and the Dazzlings were trying to execute the strangers, Zane tells him that Friendship and Harmony are his weakness. Later, when Zane dislike the strangers singing Shine Like Rainbows, he nearly punishes Vex, but stopped by Adagio. The four create a trap to stop the Ninja and the Mane Six, while asking a frozen pony-like demon off-screen. One Small Caring Vex and Adagio finally saw Akita being sick, but he was suspicious when the Ninja tried to save her. Vex has a solution to let the Dazzlings enter her belly, as the Dazzlings have their own Pinpoint Amulets. He borrow Zane's Scepter and send the Dazzlings to another realm. However, when they failed to execute the Ninja, Vex eventually backfires his plan, as he explains them for Plan B. Gearing Up! When Boreal was about to freeze Lloyd, Zane, Twilight and Snowblossom, Vex stops it and tells the dreaded dragon to bring Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom to the Ice Emperor instead. Once Boreal brings the girls to the Castle of Ice, Vex tells the Ice Emperor about the stranger in green, only for them to find out that the Ice Emperor is actually Zane, and Fluttershy is corrupted as Flutterfrost. The Secret of Friendship Vex watches them attempt to get through to Flutterfrost and Zane. However, he accuses him of lying and after Lloyd and Zane break Twilight and Snowblossom free, Vex tries to stop them but fails. He witnesses Zane trying to take the staff from the other Zane but is repelled by him, causing Zane and the other Zane to have a fight. Taking advantage of this, Vex declares Lloyd a liar who speaks of false stories of friendship and demands he’d be disposed of but Zane has the unconscious Ninja locked away, despite Vex's protest after being harshly ordered to comply. The Dazzlings came and they arrive at the dungeon, having overheard Lloyd and Kataru's talk. He tauntingly applauds Lloyd on still having hope, while stating that Lloyd does not know the "many details" that could help. He informed him that the shackles he’s wearing blocks his and Kataru’s powers. The Green Ninja and Zane states the other Zane will see him for the liar he is, though Vex cockily retorts he is the emperor’s faithful advisor and he'll soon get rid of Twilight, Lloyd, Snowblossom and Zane and anyone who tries to stop him and then leaves while tauntingly clanking on Kataru's cell. As he left, he was unaware that he had passed by a hiding Grimfax. After the other Zane incapacitated Akita, Lloyd, Kataru, Twilight, Snowblossom, Fluttershy and Princess Luna, Vex tries to tell him to kill the latter. But seeing him not moving, Vex chose to carry out the job instead. Grabbing a nearby soldier's spear, he mocked the Green Ninja and the violet Alicorn for opposing them and failing to protect those close to him. Unfortunately, the moment he said “protect,” caused the other Zane to remember who he truly was. Before Vex and the Dazzlings could go for the kill, Zane uses his scepter to block the spear. Zane then strikes them away before slamming it on the ground, destroying it and returning the Never-Realm back the way it was. As Zane thanked them, Vex and the Dazzlings tries to kill them again, only to end up frozen in an Ice Capsule with the Dazzlings, while the other Zane shut down. Grimfax was made King of the Never-Realm once again. Shine Like Rainbows Eventually, the Dazzlings free Vex, enable to operate Cloning Zane and bring the Blizzard Samurai and Boreal to Equestria for revenge. When they arrived, Vex order the three sirens to feast up negative emotions. After Ninjago and Equestria gain color, thanks to the Ninja and the Mane Six restore the heart of the rainbow, Vex and the Dazzlings summoned Daybreaker and team up to destroy the two realms once. Harmony and Hope Vex and the other Zane attack the School of Friendship, until the Young Six and Starlight stop them. Later, he summons the Ice Samurai to attack the Ninja and the Mane Six for those who allied to them. Mayor Sunny Skies proves that Vex is a creator of Hopeless Magic, as it cause all the Sixteen Realms to lose hope. They battle against Hope Hollow Resistance, and Twilight shows how important Friendships are and that there will always be those who seek the light despite how much darkness there is. Her friends, the Pillars, the Young Six, the Ninja, the two Alicorns and the Formlings join her. A rainbow-colored double helix envelopes him, the Dazzlings, Daybreaker and Boreal, and the room is flooded with light. Sometime after returning to his normal form, Vex was punished by Grimfax, Aspheera, Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna, along with Mayor Sunny Skies, the Pillars of the Old Equestria and the two Princesses of the Never-Realm. They then banished Vex to Limbo, the same place where the Pony of Shadows banished, for his crimes. Personality Due to his experiences in his old village, Vex has come to despise the village because he was never able to achieve his own form. Having been driven mad from his exile, Vex became very manipulative, cruel, and intelligent. He release the Dazzlings, in exchange for the execution of the Formlings. He used his manipulation to try and get Grimfax to attack the Formlings, and does the same to the other Zane after erasing his memories. Vex appears to know when to retreat or back down, as he chose not to challenge the Formling elder and chose to comply with his angry master’s wish of only imprisoning Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom. He has a crush on Adagio, due to sarcastic voice to feast negative emotions. He was loyal toward his master, Zane, since he wants his enemies to know his strength. However, he mostly manipulates the latter into achieving his own goals, as he always nudges him into a certain action, using his position as advisor. Although he does respect all of Zane’s decisions regardless if Zane takes his advice or not, and doesn’t protest. One order he disliked was Zane ordering Vex to spare and imprison Lloyd, and harshly ordered him to comply, which he reluctantly does so. Vex appears to love attacking people, as he persuaded Zane to allow him to destroy the Ninja and the civilians helping them rather than punishing them, when he demanded Grimfax and Lloyd to be punished, and when he requested that the Formlings' village be destroyed. He also promised to destroy Lloyd when the opportunity presents itself. However, Vex can be merciful as he offered leniency to his people should they join him and when he offered Grimfax the chance to join him, offering the Formlings a chance to ally with him, and giving Kataru a deal of sparing Lloyd if he joined his army. When he saw that Fluttershy had regain her memories, Vex realized that he lost everything especially when seen all in the Never-Realm go back to normal. He attempted to attack them in revenge for costing him so much but was defeated in the end. When he came to Equestria with the Dazzlings, they tend to destroy the Ninja, the Mane Six and their allies for what they have caused. Eventually, the Magic of Friendship defeat Vex, the Dazzlings, Daybreaker and Boreal, which he turns back to his normal self. Afterwards, Grimfax, Aspheera, Wu, Garmadon, Sunny Skies, the four Alicorn princesses and the Pillars of Old Equestria mutually decided on Vex being banished for his crimes, so Celestia and Luna banished him to Limbo for good. Appearance LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *183. "The Northern Light of Friendship" *184. "Princess Snowblossom" *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" *186. "Young DREAMER" *187. "If We Had Rainbow Wings" *189. "One Small Caring" *190. "Gearing Up!" *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" *194. "Harmony and Hope" Trivia *His name means "to make someone feel annoyed" and "to cause distress to." *He uses a crystal to spy on the Ninja and the Mane Five. *His role towards the Blizzard Samurai is similar to Shoguns of Feudal Japan. **Vex is also the name of an online game. *In "Gearing Up!," it was revealed that Vex was a Formling who could not find his animal form and left his village out of anger. **It is unknown why he was unable to find his animal form, though it may be because of his obsessive desire for power. **It's also revealed he met the other Zane after his departure from the village of the Formlings. **He actually meets him when he first arrived in the Never-Realm, and stalked him up to the point where he removed the plug to the mech, erasing his memories. **He also promised the Dazzlings to be free from the prison, which is why the Leader of the Formlings and Grimfax banished them to Equestria, and then the human world. **In the finale, he was ironically the one who returned Zane’s memories back to him after misusing the word “protect” and causing Zane to remember his time as a Ninja. ***He also has the hatred of the Magic of Friendship, as stated in "The Secret of Friendship" and "Harmony and Hope." *In the flashback of "Harmony and Hope," it was revealed that Vex is the true main antagonist in the Ice Chapter of Season 11, as he manipulated the other Zane into subjugating the Never-Realm and causing the destruction that followed. **This makes him one of the six main antagonists to be from another realm other than Ninjago and Equestria, the others being: The Dazzlings, The Preeminent, Nadakhan, Iron Baron, and The Omega. *He has a crush on Adagio, as stated in "If We Had Rainbow Wings" and "Shine Like Rainbows." *Vex is similar to another antagonist Harumi, as he using Zane for his powers to rule the Never-Realm in a similar manner that Harumi did to the Overlord to rule Ninjago and Equestria, use their respective figurehead to seek revenge, advising them to use their great power to do terrible things, Zane and the Overlord were used as pawns. However unlike Vex, Harumi did have a genuine admiration and affection for the Overlord, as he is responsible for creating the Great Devourer. *He is one of the nine main Ninjago antagonists to still be alive, the others being Garmadon, Pythor, the Overlord, Nadakhan, the Time Twins, Iron Baron, and Aspheera. *His first and second exiles were of his own free will but his third one was not, as he was sent to Limbo. *According to Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle, it is stated that Vex is the creator of hopeless magic, due to the scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, causing all the Sixteen Realms to lose color, and damage it’s core. **However, the Micro-Realm of the Crystal Heart, the Intestinal Micro-Realm and the Clock Micro-Realm are the only three who have not affected by Hopeless Magic. *He is the fifth main antagonist to steal Alicorn magic, the first is the Overlord, the second is Tirek, the third is the Storm King, and the fourth is Daybreaker. **However, he only steals the Alicorn magic from Princess Luna, and later Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom, meaning it is the only antagonist where Princesses Celestia and Cadance's magic is not stolen. *He is the first main antagonist to not be the leader of a Ninjago villainous faction. *As Season 11 is the final season, he is the final main antagonist of Masters of Friendship. *He is the second main antagonist that doesn't physically appear in a season finale, the first is Iron Baron. **He also doesn't make a physical appearance in "Awakenings," which is the final episode of the Ice Chapter, and the season. Gallery